


The Mother of Dragons Meets The King Under the Mountin

by wintryelf



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintryelf/pseuds/wintryelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't a full work, just an idea I had that I had to get out... Hoping someone out there has already done this so I can read it... Here is what I think would have happened if Daenerys Stormborn had met Thorin Oakenshield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mother of Dragons Meets The King Under the Mountin

“Come.” Daenerys held her hand out to him.

“Where are we going?” Thorin did not look at her as he strapped his sword to his belt.

Without answering, she turned from him and opened the balcony doors. The sound of the waking city below was muffled, though the smell of freshly baked bread rose up to them as the light of the rising sun touched her white hair. He followed her, thinking she wished to show him her city, and talk him into staying. Her place was Meereen, his was Erebor. Neither would abandon their people. He would miss her… As he came up behidn her, she turned to face him.

“A dragon took your home from you, and ever since, your strength to rule has been doubted. Return to your land atop a dragon, and show them all that the line of Durin will not so easily fall.” Behind her, three dark shapes took to the sky. Two danced in the air, swooping at each other, grappling, and releasing only to begin their dance again. The third circled lazily until Daenerys called out in High Valyrian. It dove at the balcony, then down and out of sight. Thorin felt the castle shake as it hit the wall, could hear its claws as it climbed up to Dany’s balcony. Thorin’s hand reached for his sword. The dragons large black head peeked over the edge, as large as the worm Smaug had been.

“Dany!” Thorin drew his blade, but she laughed, and stroked Drogon’s chin.

“You forget, King under the Mountain, I am the Mother of Dragons, and today I will teach you to fly.” Once again, she held out her hand. Thorin slowly let go of his sword, though his eyes never left Drogon.

“Dany… that worm…”

“Perhaps your Smaug was a worm, but I assure you my dragons do not crawl upon the ground. They soar. They do not take cities, they help me free them. They will free you.” She said something in High Valyrian, and Drogon opened his mouth. His hot breath gagged Thorin, but Dany did not even flinch as she stepped up onto the wall and into his mouth. Thorin cried out, reaching for her, even as she stretched her hands up towards Drogon’s sharp teeth. His mouth began to close on her. Thorin drew his sword. and charged. But before he reached them the great mouth opened and Dany strode out with something in her hand. She had pulled a bone from between his teeth.

“Dragons rarely chew their food.” She said, winking, and tossed it over the wall. Thorin pulled her to him, struggling to remember how to breath. Drogon adjusted his grip on the wall, but did nothing further.

“You are a King, Thorin, and when you fly, I will be your Queen. Together we will lead our people to their new home.” She touched his cheek and felt his tremble. “They will all be free, and we will be fearless.”

“Our people?” He tore his eyes from Drogon’s black scales.

“There is a human city near your mountain, is there not?” Dany knew her people would follow her to the end of the world,;though the Lonely Mountain was far, they were strong. She also knew they would be safe in the shadow of the dwarves home- a land that had never known slavery.

“It must be rebuilt.”

“Then we will rebuild it.” Nothing balked her, the Breaker of Chains. Thorin then knew how his Grandfather felt when he first held the Arkenstone. In that moment, he knew what it felt like to truly hold the heart of a mountain. As he looked up at Drogon, he realized that this time, a dragon did not take it from him, but gave it to him.

“Daenerys Stormborn, Mother of Dragons, teach me to fly.”


End file.
